SlayN Kinda School
by SlayNKitti
Summary: This Story Is About A School MAde For Slayers And Watchers, It's A Middle School And I Hope This Story Goes To Them Going To High School ! Read About It I Think You Will Like The Mstery Of Angel's Death And How Spike Suvived And How Buffy's Dealing With E
1. Intro

**Intro

* * *

**

**About This Fan Fic:  
**  
This Is My 3rd Fan Fic But The 2nd One I Have Put Up On This Site  
  
I Do Not Own The Characters From The Series Buffy The Vampire Slayer Or Angel  
  
I Do Own The Characters That I Made Up And The Idea Of The Story  
  
If I Said Something Wrong Or Spelled Something Wrong, Or You Have An Idea Please Don't Put It On A Review But E-mail Me

* * *

**Setting Of This Fan Fic:  
**  
This Is 15 Years After The Angel Season Finale (Not Fade Away), Now It Won't All Be Clear At First, But If You Read On It Will Get Clearing.  
  
This Is A School For Slayers And Watchers !!!

* * *

**Thank You,  
  
Brittany**

**

* * *

P.S.:**

The line right above here means the scene is changing

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! through the complete page means that, that was the end of a eppy/chapter

* * *


	2. Skool Cool

SlayN Kinda Skool   
Chapter 1 – Skool Cool

"He saved many people, he was know as the champion, and that name lives on! I well disliked him but learned to get along with him, I knew ............................................"

A bell rings

".....him and he will always will be known as the champion. Class over, I hope you took notes," A dark haired and eyed man that looked to be in his late 30's took his seat behind a huge cherry stained desk and watched his students pack their stuff.

A young dirty blond with tiny frosted strikes in her hair, wearing a black cheerleading outfit. The outfit was a short shirt that showed half of her thighs and fingertip length and the top was a v-neck and tank top like. It had a big bold white strip outlining it all the way around. A tiny silver strip went below the white line and a blue strip went above the white strip. They both seemed to follow the white strip. It said Stars in blue and had 3 stars in sliver behind the writing. The young girl looked to be 15 but really she would be 14 in 3 months. She stood up out of her seat and gathered her stuff as she turned to walk away 2 young men that looked to be her age maybe a little older approached her.

"Yo, Brittany, you going to Christina's party tonight ?" One of the young men asked as his blue eyes wondered over to her black note book that was open, he tried to read something it said but he couldn't. He stood his black hair spiked, waiting for Brittany's reply.

The other young man looked at Brittany's blue eyes or at least tried to but Brittany refused to make eye contact with his light brown eyes. His light brown hair in a normal fashion. "If she is I get a dance, right Britt ?"

Brittany turned from them and to her teacher at the front of the room, "Mr. Harris, please tell your son and his friend to stop hitting on me."  
  
Brittany doesn't wait for a reply and walks out of the classroom everything in her arms. She walks in the hallway to her locker where she meets up with all her friends.

"Britt, so you're going to the party at my house tonight, correct ?" a girl Brittany's age, with dark brown hairs and darker brown eyes asked with a smile.

"Of course I am, who wouldn't go to "Christina's Party" ? I mean everyone knows about it !" Brittany answers over dramatic and with a smile. Or at least what everyone thought was a smile !

Christina's smile gets bigger, "Great, see you "all" there !" Christina walks to her next class.  
  
Brittany turns to 3 girls directly in front of her all standing someone side by side. The girl on the right side had her dirty blond hair down and straight as she normally did and her light brown eyes looks towards the ground, she acted bored and smacked her gum.

"Elaine, Stop smacking your gum !" the girl on the left exclaimed, she looked to be a couple of years younger then the other 2 girls who were Brittany's age. Her dark brown eyes glared at Elaine and her dark brown hair down, messy looking with a headband in it.

"Well Julia, Get Over It !" Elaine answered rolling her eyes and smacking harder to make the sound louder.

"Uhhhh.........................STOP please ?" Julia said crossing her arms in front of her flat chest also rolling her eyes.

"Make Me, Bit........." Elaine starts but gets interrupted by a girl with straight somewhat layered black hair and dark brown eyes, the girl exclaims, "Elaine, not here ! People will think and try to break us, we can't have that. So Elaine Shut Up !" Julia smirks "Julia you also shut up"  
  
"But Jackie......................" Julia starts  
  
"No Buts, Brittany Come On." Jackie turns and walks with Brittany down the hall to their next class.

Elaine and Julia give each other a nasty glare as if the other one of them were old tuna melts, stuck on the ceiling in the gym since there cousins were in 7th grade, about 2 ½ years ago. Then they race to there class before they r considered tardy.


	3. Kids & Trouble

SlayN Kinda Skool

Kids & Trouble

Xander Harris looks at the two young men sitting on the desk in front of his desk. "Anthony.... Justin...... you can't hit on Brittany."

Justin rolls his blue eyes," You mean your son Anthony can't hit on Brittany."  
  
A woman with black somewhat curly layered hair and dark eyes leans on the door rail, "You can't either!"

Xander smiles," Faith, thank god, can you talk some since into Justin for me here?"  
  
Faith," Can sure try." She heads over and sits on the end of Xander's desk facing the two boys," B would hate me if you hit on her daughter. Justin Just Don't!"  
  
Justin looks up at Faith, "But Mom!"

Shows a gym and the Star's cheerleaders performing half time, when it's over shows the cheerleaders walking back to their places on the sideline cheering.

Brittany goes to get a drink and a b-ball player from the other team comes over to Brittany. He had a blue, white and sliver uniform on. The Uniform was mostly white with strips of blue and sliver a crossed the front it stated clearly "Angels". On The Back in blue and sliver it stated his number, which was six.

6, "You know you should be cheering for our team!"

Brittany turns around and looks number 6 up and down," I know our team almost always loses and your team almost always wins, but your cheerleaders need to "like god" go to "like" a practice or to maybe even have one instead of "like going to the like mall" to find a "like Oh My GOD" outfit. Ya'know what I mean? "Like really really totally know?" she states acting like one of the Angel's cheerleaders.

"Sorry, by the way I'm Kyle," number 6 aka Kyle smiles.

"And I care, why?" Brittany replies.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Ummmmmm.......... Let's see! Everyone calls me Kitten. "Buffy smirks just before Justin see's them and gets sort of jealous so decides to walk over there, "Hey, Britt is this guy giving you any trouble?"

Brittany sounding surprised and shock, "You know him?"

Kyle interrupts them, " Me and "Just" go back way back, huh?" Kyle glares his blue eyes at Justin, His blond hair also spiked up.

Justin answers," I guess"

"You guess?" Kyle replies in a tell the truth tone.

Justin growls," Yea we do!"

Brittany By then has already gone back to her fellow cheerleaders and started cheering


	4. We Are Family

SlayN Kinda Skool

"We Are Family"

Buffy come through the door of Xander's neatly organized classroom. Xander is sitting in his chair with a strawberry blond on his lap, she was Xander's wife and had been for about 15 years now. Her name was stated on her teacher/staff notification badge. It clearly read Anya Jenkins/Harris. Faith was sitting across from Xander's desk on one of the many students desk. She also had a badge that clearly stated Faith Blankenship. Behind Faith in the students chair sat a man to look to be about Xanders age maybe a little younger, he held Faiths hand. His badge stated his name as being Chris Blankenship.

Buffy smiled, "Hey, guys."

Everyone looked up with a, "Hey Buff", "Hey Buffy", and just "Hey"

Buffy smiled every more nervously, as she was shaking a little she said, "I have brought someone new into our little family!"

Everyone looked at Buffy confused.

"Brandi, come on in," Buffy said sort of yelling back at the door, which she had come through.

A young girl that looked to be a little younger then Brittany with straight black hair that came to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked around the room at everyone as she walked into the semi-crowded room. She had a sliver bracelet on that had her nickname on it which was Bubblez. "Hey," She said nervously.

Xander smiles big, "If it isn't Oz's daughter and my favorite niece, Brandi!"

"Hey" Buffy stated coldly, "What about Brittany ?"

"Uh......well..." Xander said caught in the middle of something he didn't realize he started,"Uh.........I meant my favorite god daughter."

Anya," O, this is bubblez, she changes a lot since you gave her that nickname !"

Brandi smiles, "Nice to see you again Anya and Aunt Faith And Uncle Chris and of course godfather Xander." Brandi winks at Xander then lets out a giggle.


	5. Wanna Pary Part 1

SlayN Kinda Skool   
Wanna Party ?

* * *

Brittany runs out of school and gets to their blue mustang, "Mom guess........" as Brittany opens up the door she screams, "Brandi Cousin !!!!!" Brittany gets into the mustang and hugs Brand. "What are you doing here !"

Brandi hugging back, "Well dad thought it would be best for me to go to school here !"

Brittany let's go of the hug "For ?"

"Magic training, since I am a witch !"

Buffy interrups the girls talking, "Britt, is here for slayer training as you know, and how did you do on your test today ?"

Brandi, "There is test ?!?"

"Yep, on your powerful you are, our whole school is full of slayers, werewolfs, witchs and so on and mom I got an A and I'm moving up to the next class !" Brittany reliped happily.

Buffy, "So you will be in the same class as Anthony and Justin !"

"O great," Brittany replies to her mom rolling her eyes. Brittany turns to Brandi, "Wanna party tonight ?"

* * *

Justin and Anthony walk into Justin's house.

"Do You Think I Have A Chance With Brittany ?" Anthony asked to Justin.

Justin rolls his eyes, "Do we have to talk about her ?"

"Just because you have a crush on her and think she is only your property doesn't mean we can't talk about her !"

"I DO NOT have a crush on her !"

Anthony rolls his eyes at Justin, "Yes you do!"

* * *

Buffy, Brittany, And Brandi get out of the car and walk through the green grass to Buffy and Brittany's house.

Brittany walks in first and runs into the kitchen where she see's a bleach blond vampire drinking out of a blue cup. The blue cup matched his blue eyes, he looked up at Brittany, "Hey Luv."

"DAD !!!" Brittany smiled as she ran hugging the blond vampire, "I missed you so much!"

Brandi followed Brittany into the kitchen, "Uncle Spike !"

Spike looks at his daughter then at his niece, "Yep, Well I had to go destroy the big bad hellmouth in japan but I'm back !"

* * *

"Do Not"

"Do To"

"Do Not"

"Do To"

"Do Not"

"Do To"

Anthony and Justin agure.

Faith walks in and hears Justin and Anthony fighting, "Who Do To, Who Do Not ?"

"Nothing, nevermind" Justin tells his mother.

"Well Be and little B will be picking you up anything to go to Christina's"

Justin and Anthony say at the same time, "WHAT !!"

"Yep, anytime." Faith replies.

* * *

Brittany and Brandi run into Brittany's room and Brandi opens up Brittany's closet, " Whoa you have a lot of clothes more then I ever had !"

"Brandi, you can barrow anything anytime !"

Brandi grabs a read top and a jean skirt, "Can I wear these tonight ?"

"Sure, I have matching shoes and a matching purse"

"Thanks !"

"No Prob"

* * *


End file.
